Petit papa noel, quand tu descendras du ciel
by oO0miss-snape0Oo
Summary: Lorsqu'un oncle acariâtre et abusif, une mystérieuse figurine aux apparences innocentes et une grosse clé de bronze réunissent Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger contre les méandres de l'inconnu, c'est pour le plaisir des lecteurs!
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Voici ma première fic HP, qui est basée sur la sixième année scolaire du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde entier, qui aura causé hilarité et pleurs de millions de lecteurs. Cette fic parmi tant d'autres sur le même sujet confronte deux personnages principaux de la saga HP : Severus Snape, ici appelé Rogue selon la traduction française des tomes et Hermione Granger. En effet, je suis une grande fan du directeur de Serpentard pour l'ambiguïté de son caractère et son côté mystérieux, et j'ai choisi comme second personnage la miss je-sais-tout, a savoir Hermione Granger, car j'ai trouve ce duo intéressant.

De plus, je tiens a préciser que les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, et que le cours de l'histoire diffère grandement du tome 6 des aventures d'HP, et que j'ai retiré et ajouté de nombreux détails a l'intrigue, puisque celle-ci n'est plus axée sur le héros de la saga.

Apres cette courte présentation, mon devoir est donc de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, même si cette fic n'égale en rien l'œuvre de l'écrivain d'origine. Bien evidemment, les commentaires et reviews sont les bienvenus au fil des chapitres, que je vais tenter de poster dans un delai entre chacun de maximum une semaine. Mais comme la rentrée scolaire approche, je ne vous promet rien ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et je vous encourage a poursuivre votre lecture  !

(Une dernière chose a ajouter : je dispose d'un clavier « Qwerty » qui ne comporte pas les accents, donc je fais de mon mieux pour corriger sur Word avant de poster, mais certains m'échappent fréquemment --' et je m'en excuse… -)

_Athina alias oO0miss-snape0Oo._


	2. Preambule

**« Préambule: Un vrai trou de moldus. »**

Nous y voilà donc. C'est l'été. Une brise fraîche à l'odeur d'eau croupie balaie paisiblement la chaussée de ses couches successives de feuilles mortes disposées en tapis orangé craquant sous les pas malgré la saison. Un dédale d'allées sombres s'étalait devant nous, un labyrinthe aux méandres serrés. Pas un passant dans les nombreuses ruelles, pas un bruit. Un calme si lourd qu'il n'en paraissait même plus naturel. Une voiture de temps en temps, hâtive de disparaître de ce tableau désolant. Déjà la nuit tombait pendant que le soleil se cachait lentement mais sûrement derrière une usine désaffectée aux allures sinistres. Les lampadaires, cassés pour la plupart, diffusaient une faible lueur a peine suffisante pour éviter la chute dans le noir qui s'était installé alentour.

Au détour d'une rue, si la chance avait décidé de nous sourire, on pouvait apercevoir un chat ou deux, seul signe de vie, la patte dans une poubelle, espérant tomber sur un quelconque détritus ou il resterait des résidus de nourriture. Des pavés de pierre déjoints s'alignaient pour former des trottoirs, et les routes serpentant au milieu était si étroites qu'a peine une voiture à la fois ne pouvait circuler.

Une voie encore plus étriquée que les autres menait à l'usine partiellement effondrée. Sur une pancarte rectangulaire d'un vert sombre fixée au mur qu'a une extrémité, si bien que l'écriteau pendait minablement, on pouvait lire une inscription blanche écaillée par les années : « Impasse du Tisseur ».

La dernière mansarde, située au bout du sentier, paraissait comme l'une des plus mal en point. En se plaçant devant, elle semblait penchée vers la droite, menaçant de s'écrouler telle un vulgaire tas de pierres. Une seule et unique fenêtre, près de la porte d'entrée, recouverte d'un simple morceau de tissu sombre qui tombait presque en lambeaux, donnait sur la route. Si l'on s'était approché un peu de l'embrasure qu'elle formait, on aurait pu apercevoir furtivement un homme se déchaînant dans la pièce négligée, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Le propriétaire de la maison était étrangement vêtu : il portait une longue cape noire virevoltant gracieusement derrière lui a chacun de ses mouvements, recouvrant de même habits d'un noir d'ébène. Le visage impassible au teint cireux dissimulé derrière de longs cheveux graisseux et lisses tels des baguettes de tambour encadrant son visage, il ne se mariait pas au reste du décors, semblait apparu de nulle part. Quant a la pièce en elle-même, elle ne comportait que de très rares meubles délabrés, mais tous les murs étaient recouverts de livres anciens et rafistolés, dans les tons bruns, dont on n'apercevait uniquement la reliure.

Si un sorcier était passé par ici, il n'aurait eu qu'une expression a la bouche : « Un vrai trou de moldus ». Et c'était vraiment l'expression qui convenait pour qualifier l'endroit.

_Désolation ?_


	3. Chap 1: Magie dans l'Impasse du Tisseur

**« Chapitre 1: Magie dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. »**

Il est de notoriété publique que lorsque le monstre de la colère se réveille dans la poitrine de Severus Rogue, il est préférable et même requis de se taire et de prendre les jambes a son cou afin d'éviter d'être témoin de l'ire dans laquelle celui-ci peut se plonger. Déjà, la soirée avait mal débuté dans l'appartement pauvrement meublé et faiblement éclairé de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Notre célèbre et passablement irascible professeur de potions ne parvenait pas a mettre la main sur un de ses précieux livres dont il avait pourtant immédiatement besoin pour terminer la potion sur laquelle il œuvrait. Et comme pour accentuer encore plus sa fureur, son voisin, ce cher et détestable moldu, n'arrêtait guère de vociférer depuis le début de la soirée.

Tout avait commencé la semaine passée, lorsqu'une voiture noire s'était parquée sur le bas-côté de la chaussée et qu'une personne avait débarqué, bagages à la main, chez l'homme, qui n'avait pas paru ravi de cette visite. Depuis le mercredi dernier au matin, l'acariâtre et violent quadragénaire n'avait pas cessé de beugler des phrases inintelligibles, de tempêter, de tonitruer. Déjà que d'habitude son voisin rentrait a des heures pas possibles en faisant un raffut du diable, parfois accompagné de jeunes filles ayant visiblement a peine atteint la majorité, il s'était bien évidemment auparavant attiré les foudres de Rogue. Mais cette fois-ci, s'en était trop et notre cher Serpentard avait tranché, étant donné la situation actuelle, que s'il ne baissait pas le ton de sa voix de plusieurs octaves, il serait inévitablement forcé d'intervenir. Et ce vacarme incessant avait bien sûr pour conséquence le manque évidant de patience du directeur de Serpentard, qui toute la journée durant c'était retenu de remettre le moldu en place. Mais la, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, la cerise sur le gâteau. Si ce satané livre ne reprenait pas sa place dans l'étagère sous peu, ce qui était tout bonnement improbable, il finirait bien par reporter sa rage sur l'infâme individu qui l'empêchait de travailler en paix.

Mais malheureusement et comme prévu, le bouquin ne retrouva pas sa place traditionnelle et le professeur, dont la tête allait bientôt exploser, tapa du poing sur son bureau branlant qui menaça de craquer sous la force du coup. Il décida qu'il fallait stopper le boucan avant qu'il finisse par le rendre fou.

Hermione Granger, une jeune fille brune qui ne connaissait pas encore la suite des événements (la divination n'a jamais été son fort), se lamentait sur sont sort en laissant couler librement des larmes de chagrin. Elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Tout d'abord le feu qui ravagea sa maison. Mais encore le fait que ses parents n'avaient pas réussi à en sortir a temps. Et, dans sa malchance, le fait que cet idiot de tribunal ne l'ait confié à ce parent éloigné d'apparence a peu près saine, sans aller chercher plus loin. Elle ne connaissait pas cet oncle et n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais le pire dans l'histoire était sans doute qu'au lieu de trouver du réconfort chez cet homme qui aurait pu, après tout, être charitable et généreux, elle était bel et bien tombée sur le genre d'individu à éviter. Alcoolique et malsain, toxicomane par-dessus le marché, il faisait le contraire de son devoir, a savoir la protéger et lui offrir ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'hospitalité.

Elle avait honte de cette situation et refusait d'envoyer un hibou à ses amis pour leur demander de l'aide, de peur qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle et tentent une « mission de sauvetage » qui aurait pu tourner au fiasco. De toute façon, son tuteur légal (tueur légal par la même occasion?) refusait tout contact avec la magie jusqu'à son retour à « l'école de tarés », alors ou aurait-elle pu trouver un hibou ? Sachant qu'il ne restait a présent qu'une dizaine de jours avant son retour à Poudlard, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait résister à l'homme et à sa violence en s'exécutant a chacune des taches qu'il lui confiait sans broncher pendant les quelques jours qui la séparaient de la rentrée. Elle le pensait en effet jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir ou la situation lui échappa. Ce soir où il frappa trop fort sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ce soir où elle dégaina un morceau de pin longiligne qui paraissait insignifiant aux yeux du voisin de Rogue. Ce soir ou, brandissant sa baguette, effrayée par l'attitude de l'individu, elle prononça une formule. Une formule qui le fit arrêter a l'instant même, qui le figea :

« - STUPEFIX ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que l'homme l'envoyait à l'autre bout de la pièce ou elle heurta le mur de plein fouet.

La lèvre supérieure ensanglantée, le corps constellé de bleus, les membres douloureux, le nez vomissant une quantité impressionnante de sang, échevelée et en pleurs, elle demeura immobile, observant attentivement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait en effet de stupéfixer son tuteur. Il gisait la, immobile, sur le sol noir de saleté, les yeux grands ouverts et vides de toute expression. C'est alors qu'elle fut prise d'un vertige, puis d'un autre plus important et qu'elle glissa le long du mur, évanouie, laissant choir sa baguette à ses pieds…

Severus Rogue, de l'autre cote du mur, avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Un « stupefix » lancé a voix haute. Il avait bien entendu un bruit sourd de chute puis un silence total. Cela signifiait-il que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence ici son voisin qui ne mugissait plus maintenant, c'était fait stupefixer ? Cela signifiait-il donc qu'un autre sorcier avait agi avant lui ? Mais vous connaissez bien le directeur de Serpentard pour son sang froid et sa qualité a ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtives : pris d'une soudaine curiosité, il jugea comme étant son devoir d'aller constater l'envergure des dégâts de l'autre cote du mur. Il traversa donc sa salle de séjour a grands pas, puis se retrouva sur son palier, referma sa porte derrière lui, fit quelques pas dans l'atmosphère fraîche et inquiétante du dehors malgré la saison estivale et frappa par trois fois à la porte du moldu. Il attendit un certain temps, mais comme il s'y attendait personne ne répondit. Il actionna donc la poignée et fut surpris de voir le panneau de bois mangé aux termites et au vernis écaillé s'écarter devant lui en un grincement lugubre, lui donnant accès à l'habitation moldue. Mais je pense que la plus grande surprise de la soirée fut celle-ci : son voisin, d'apparence raide, étendu sur le sol, près de bouteilles de xérès vides, la plupart brisées, et surtout, a quelques mètres plus loin, une de ses élèves de sixième année littéralement méconnaissable, gisant sur la moquette crasseuse de la salle a manger, suant eau et sang.

_Obscénité ?_

_(Ce chapitre est court par rapport à ceux qui vont suivre, dont la longueur dépassera le double voir le triple. Mais c'est volontaire car il ne représente qu'une sorte de présentation des faits après le préambule. En effet, l'intrigue commence à se développer dans la suite de la fic.) _

_Bonne lecture pour la suite _


	4. Chap 2: Des soins attentionnés ?

**« Chapitre 2 : Des soins attentionnés ?»**

Severus Rogue considéra la scène une bonne minute, ses pensées se bousculant douloureusement dans son crâne, lui causant un léger mal de tête. En effet, qu'etait-il censé faire ? De très nombreuses options s'offraient a lui : il pouvait quitter l'habitation comme si de rien n'était, contacter la police moldue au risque de subir des questions embarrassantes telles que « Avez-vous une idée du pourquoi votre voisin a-t-il été retrouvé sur le dos, ayant perdu connaissance, alors qu'aucune trace de violence n'a été relevée sur lui » ; il pouvait également libérer l'homme de son sort et déguerpir au plus vite, ou encore attendre l'arrivée d'une ambulance, qui, il le savait pertinemment, ne se montrerait jamais. Quant a cette miss je-sais-tout, elle pouvait bien périr dans de terribles souffrances qu'il n'en avait rien a faire. C'était bien fait pour elle.

En observant le corps contusionné de la jeune fille, il ressentit pourtant un léger pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi étendue sur le sol. Un petit instant, il éprouva même une once de pitié envers Hermione Granger alors qu'il se revit enfant, dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé, attendant le passage de la tempête qui sévissait sur lui et sa mère, et dont son père était responsable. Non, s'était absurde, comment pouvait donc cette sensation de mal-être surgir en lui rien qu'une seconde ?

Cependant, quelque chose le poussa à pénétrer dans la pièce (après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons) et à s'agenouiller devant la griffondor qui respirait paisiblement a présent, malgré ses nombreux hématomes et éraflures, et la quantité déconcertante de sang qui continuait de couler de la narine gauche. Ne sachant quoi faire devant ce spectacle déroutant, il enfonça doucement son index dans l'épaule de la jeune fille en espérant qu'elle allait se réveiller. Mais, après tant d'émotions, elle n'était pas prête d'ouvrir un œil. Soudainement, elle se replia sur elle-même en position fœtale et murmura d'une voix effrayée un faible « A l'aide ! » avant de se tortiller dans tous les sens, une expression épouvantée ayant pris place sur son visage. Severus Rogue, légèrement inquiet (Pouvait-il être inquiet ? Il fut très surpris que ce sentiment lui passe par la tête !) en la voyant se tourner et se retourner brusquement, porta, non sans hésitation, une main fine aux doigts blancs comme un linge a son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Qu'etait-il supposé faire a présent ? Brusquement, une idée merveilleuse lui vint : il lui suffisait d'appeler Dumbledore, lui saurait sûrement que faire ! Mais il se souvint que le directeur de Poudlard tenait une importante réunion avec Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre de la magie, sur les mesures importantes à tenir afin de stopper les attaques de Voldemord a travers le pays tout entier. Il ne pouvait tout de même point le couper ainsi de sa discussion, d'autant plus que le sujet de la conversation n'était pas « Comment traiter la carapace des Scroutts a Pétards pour leur eviter l'invasion des divers parasites ? ».

Il se tritura les méninges pendant quelques secondes encore, alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'écrier des phrases sans queue ni tête, gigotant de plus en plus. A cours de solutions, le serpentard dut se faire a l'idée de la porter jusqu'à chez lui, de peur qu'elle ameute les populations avec ses plaintes qui s'amplifiaient au fur a mesure des minutes qui défilaient. Il passa donc, a contre cœur, son bras droit sous sa nuque et son bras gauche derrière ses genoux, avant de la soulever. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione était d'une légèreté incroyable : « Elle ne pèse pas plus qu'une plume », pensa-t-il. Severus Rogue traversa la salle a grands pas et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'occuperait du moldu le lendemain.

Il parvint chez lui sans encombre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a déposer son élève inconsciente sur le divan aux couleurs sombres, celle-ci s'agrippa a sa robe de sorcier et se mit a sangloter a chaudes larmes en laissant échapper dans cri d'effroi : « Papa, sort par la porte de la cuisine ! ». Le serpentard, ne comprenant décidément rien à ses braillements, essaya de se détacher de la sangsue qui pleurait de plus belle. Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, il se contenta de murmurer a voix basse « Détachez vous donc de moi et tout ira bien! » ou encore « Mais lâchez-moi, miss Granger ! ». Malheureusement, celle-ci, que la fièvre rendait incontrôlable, le visage toujours en sang, commença à trembler de tous ses membres en répétant indéfiniment les mêmes rengaines.

Elle finit par lâcher prise, ce qui soulagea clairement le professeur des potions, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi il s'était embarqué dans une telle histoire. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu attendre que quelqu'un d'autres vienne a son secours ! Il examina longuement la jeune fille en nage, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire chez son acariâtre de voisin, avant de réagir. De son pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la minuscule salle de bain, de laquelle il ramena une serviette bleu foncé ainsi qu'une petite bassine d'eau dans laquelle trempait un gant de toilette de la même couleur, un pot blanc ressemblant a de la crème et sortit de sa poche une fiole de verre au contenu liquide d'un mauve très clair.

Ce n'est qu'en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour la seconde fois de la soirée qu'il se rendit compte de l'ampleur des blessures. Elle était pleine de d'ecchymoses bleutées, souffrait d'une entaille longiligne partant de sa cheville droite et s'arrêtant en haut de sa cuisse, déchirant son pantalon sur toute la longueur, d'une coupure d'une quinzaine de centimètres sur le ventre, due a un morceau de verre resté dans la peau, ses bras étaient constellés d'éraflures, son visage rouge du sang qui coulait continuellement de son nez et de sa lèvre supérieure, une plaie partant de son épaule et s'arrêtant sous son tee-shirt qui n'était pas déchiré a cet endroit se découpait dans sa peau blême et une profonde écorchure lui meurtrissant la peau de la joue complétait ce tableau digne des urgences.

Le directeur de serpentard se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable appeler un médecin moldu, mais il se ravisa à l'instant. Celui-ci se mettrait à poser des questions auxquelles il ne serait pas apte à répondre, et de plus il se souvint du corps de son voisin gisant de l'autre cote du mur. Et puis de toute manière, s'avérait-il incapable au point de ne pas pouvoir soigner cette miss je-sais-tout ? Cependant, une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui l'implorait d'attendre la fin de la réunion de Dumbledore. Non, il devait absolument la soigner, elle était en danger et sa température poursuivait son ascension. Mais d'où lui venait donc cette impulsion humaniste qui le poussait à s'occuper des plaies de la jeune fille ? _De son passé ?_

Il s'empara donc du flacon de verre reposant sur la table basse, le déboucha d'un geste de baguette magique et en versa le contenu mauve dans la bouche entrouverte de la gryffondor qui avait fini par se clamer, retenant sa tête en plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque (qui était brûlante et noyée de sueur) pour l'aider a ingérer le liquide. Sur l'étiquette de la fiole, on pouvait lire, rédigés dans une écriture fine et soignée, les mots « Contre la fièvre ». Il devait a tout prix eviter qu'Hermione s'éveille, sous peine d'une probable rechute dans une crise d'hystérie.

Mais des qu'il eut terminé sa tache première, un autre problème assaillit Severus Rogue. Afin de s'attaquer aux blessures de son élève, ce qui était d'une urgence imminente a présent, il devrait…la dévêtir. Décidemment, il attendrait le directeur de Poudlard. Mais soudain, la jeune fille se retourna sur l'autre cote en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Allait-il risquer l'infection des lésions sous le prétexte de déshabiller…une fille de 16 ans ? Ste Mangouste lui traversa alors l'esprit. Non, il était trop dangereux de transplaner dans l'état ou elle se trouvait, il pourrait aggraver la situation.

Appréhendant la réaction de la gryffondor à son réveil, le professeur de potion s'approcha donc un peu plus du corps inerte et entreprit de dégrafer le bouton du jean en lambeaux. Il fit ensuite glisser délicatement une jambe du pantalon après l'autre et parvint à l'en débarrasser sans l'éveiller. La pendule de la salle indiquait 23h34 lorsque le tee-shirt entaillé révéla des sous-vêtements rose pale, s'accordant parfaitement a le teinte claire de sa peau. Le serpentard, que l'intimité offerte par la disparition des vêtements dérangeait, éprouvait un mal fou a garder ses yeux sur cette Hermione dévêtue, dont la fièvre semblait avoir légèrement baissé, ce qui était un bon signe. _Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela?_

Il s'empara du gant humide flottant toujours dans la bassine, l'essora, faisant couler l'eau de trop dans la cuvette, introduit sa main dans la fente de l'étoffe prévue à cet effet et prit malhabilement le bras droit de la jeune fille, en faisant bien attention d'eviter de lui faire mal. Il lava ainsi à l'eau fraîche le membre sanguinolant dans un geste doux, puis fit de même avec le second. La gryffondor, dans son sommeil, ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire : etait-il du au rêve qu'elle voyait, ou a l'impression qu'on s'occupait d'elle, après des jours d'abandon dans la mansarde imprégnée de saleté ? Rogue, quant a lui, ne savait plus quoi penser de son attitude envers la miss je-sais-tout : faisait-il cela par simple devoir ou dans un élan de gentillesse ?_ Gentillesse ? Rogue ?_ Lui-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'encourager de soigner Hermione Granger, cette élève qu'il avait tant détestée durant ces cinq années d'études à cause de ses potions dont il n'avait rien à redire. De sa façon de lever le bras bien haut a chacune de ses questions. De son omniscience a toute épreuve.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il rinça consciencieusement le gant et le laissa tremper dans la bassine. Le directeur de serpentard se saisit alors de la serviette marine et entreprit de tamponner soigneusement les bras égratignés de la gryffondor afin de sécher le surplus d'eau formant des gouttes limpides à la surface de la peau de pêche. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux clos de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se retourna face à son professeur, avec une expression de souffrance comme si ses membres bleuis la torturaient. Il répéta l'opération avec ses jambes ou les sévices étaient les plus importants avant d'extraire le morceau de verre aiguisé de la chair meurtrie de son ventre et de rincer les plaies abdominales, celles ou Hermione laissa cette fois-ci échapper des pleurs limpides dans la lumière tamisée de la salle ou il régnait un silence étouffant. L'hémorragie nasale s'était interrompue et il put lui nettoyer le visage inondé de larmes et de sang, ou la coupure à la joue s'avérait relativement profonde. Il épongea de la serviette sèche l'estafilade longiligne du cou frêle après l'avoir préalablement rincée a l'eau claire puis s'empara du pot blanc et entreprit d'étaler l'onguent couleur vert amande sur les plaies dans le but d'accélérer leur résorption et cicatrisation. La jeune fille recommença de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles en contractant son visage délicat dans la douleur.

Une fois badigeonnée de la substance teintée, le maître des potions quitta la pièce et revint de la chambre avec une chemise noire à la main, dont il enveloppa son élève glacée a présent et animée de tremblements. Mais alors qu'il lui passait le bras dans la manche trop longue, le jeune fille lui agrippa la main dans un mouvement prompt et il fut contraint d'attacher la rangée de boutons luisants de la main gauche puis, quelque minutes plus tard, il s'assoupit a même le sol, bercé par les chuchotements qui s'échappaient de temps a autre des lèvres fines et rosées de la jeune fille, la tête appuyée sur le bord du canapé, les jambes sous la table basse aux pieds effilés, afin d'éviter de l'éveiller en prenant le risque de retirer sa main élancée de l'étreinte des doigts laiteux et fragiles d'Hermione Granger, qui inspirait régulièrement l'air chaud de la salle. Les bougies reposant sur le chandelier a trois branches finirent par se consumer entièrement, laissant place a une obscurité totale.

_Chamboulement ?_


	5. Chap 3: Une ombre dans l’obscurité

**Mes réponses a... **

GaBy27: Merci pour le conseil et pour l'encouragement... ;) et voici la tant attendue suite :D (I'm just kiddin') see u...

WolfieRickmaniac: Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que ton pseudo... déchire ;D! Ensuite, tout comme à GaBy27, je te remercie pour ton conseil (je suis nouvelle, c'est ma première fic donc je n'y connais pas grand chose a ce site!). Pour la suite, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal a retranscrire sur papier (plutôt écran XD) les sentiments et réactions de Snape (Rogue) puisque moi aussi je suis une de ses adeptes et j'ai tendance a le voir avec un coeur tendre, mais j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même... a bientôt!

**« Chapitre 3 : Une ombre dans l'obscurité. »**

Lorsque Hermione émergea de son profond sommeil, deux heures plus tard, elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle ne reposait plus sur la moquette miteuse de son tuteur. L'endroit ou elle se trouvait était plongé dans l'obscurité, si bien qu'elle distinguait a peine le bout de son nez. Mais la jeune fille se sentait engourdie au possible, et ses membres lui étaient très douloureux. Elle porta la main à sa joue, qui la lançait particulièrement, mais lorsqu'elle la retira, elle s'aperçut que son index était recouvert d'une substance crémeuse à l'odeur de verveine. Hermione s'assit alors sur le bord du divan, soudainement angoissée : ou pouvait-elle bien se trouver ?

C'est alors que la gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise masculine dont elle ne parvenait pas à analyser la couleur. Elle commença a s'imaginer le pire : son oncle l'avait-il violée ? Mais cet homme, comme elle se le rappela, était stupéfixé dans sa salle de séjour ! S'était-elle changée sans s'en apercevoir ? Mais ou aurait-elle trouvé la chemise, dans ce cas ? La jeune fille en approcha le col de son nez, afin de tenter de reconnaître l'odeur dont il s'imprégnait. La seule senteur s'en dégageant était celle de la lessive, sans doute a la lavande.

D'un seul coup, un bruit de porte claquée jailli tout droit des ténèbres retentit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle voulut pousser un hurlement sous l'effet de la surprise, mais seul un petit cri aigu sortit de sa gorge :

« - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! s'écria-t-elle, prise d'une peur sans précèdent.

- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger !!! Ce n'est que moi ! souffla une voix traînante, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'homme connaissait donc son nom…pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut reconnaître la voix…ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être…

- Et qui est ce…moi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, tâtonnant pour retrouver sa baguette

- Lumos ! proclama l'homme en brandissant sa baguette et celle d'Hermione dans l'autre main, ce qui répandit une soudaine clarté aveuglante. C'est peut-être ça que vous cherchez, Miss Granger ? fit-il, amusé, en tournant le regard vers la baguette de pin. Allongez-vous et arrêtez donc de gigoter dans tous les sens ! ajouta…Severus Rogue.

La jeune fille obéit sans contester, malgré le flot de questions qui se bousculait dans son crâne, redoublant sa migraine. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste pièce aux murs couverts de livres abîmés, et devant elle se tenait, droit comme un cyprès…le maître des potions ! Prise d'un vertige semblable aux précédents, elle ferma brusquement les yeux et s'accrocha à l'accoudoir du sofa. Sa tête tournait, et lorsqu'elle tenta en vain de s'asseoir, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle avait a présent l'impression que les pavés a la reliure de cuir détériorée l'attaquaient de tous les coins le la salle. Et, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle s'évanouit, le teint livide, baignée de transpiration.

Rogue, bien malgré lui, se sentit coupable de cette rechute. Il aurait du pénétrer dans la salle de séjour avec plus de calme, en évitant de faire tant de bruit avec le panneau de bois effrité lui faisant office de porte d'entrée. Il aurait du la ménager, la rassurer, au lieu de lui ordonner de se coucher d'un ton placide. Il remplaca les bougies sur le chandelier en quatrième vitesse, se précipita à son chevet, s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille à la respiration saccadée et lui prit la main dans l'espoir de la calmer. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience ! Mais Hermione, dont le cœur s'emballait, frissonnait de tous ses membres. Le serpentard se hâta d'aller chercher un plaid a l'aspect pitoyable et l'en recouvrit toute entière, allant préparer un thé aux vertus curatives dans sa cuisine exigue. Lorsqu'il en revint, deux minutes plus tard, avec une tasse brûlante remplie du liquide fumant, elle s'était remis a bredouiller des paroles vides de sens.

Le professeur souffla sur le thé en vue d'accélérer son attiédissement, en faisant gicler quelques gouttes dans la soucoupe, alors que l'état de son élève n'allait qu'en empirant. Il ne pouvait guère lui administrer ne serais-ce qu'une goutte de potion contre la fièvre avant une heure, et il espérait que sa température descendrait grâce au liquide verdâtre que contenait le récipient de porcelaine. Une fois la boisson légèrement refroidie, il tenta d'engouffrer une cuillère de thé dans la bouche entrouverte, mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à avaler, sa gorge devant lui être douloureuse.

Une dernière solution s'offrait au maître des potions, désemparé par la situation s'aggravant à chaque minute qui défilait sur la pendule cliquetant a intervalles réguliers. Il prit le corps frêle dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ou il le déposa au fond de la baignoire aux joints moisis. Il dégagea la gryffondor de la chemise, révélant ses blessures plus ou moins profondes, et commença a faire couler l'eau a grand débit, en en surveillant la température. Lorsqu'il estima que le niveau d'eau était suffisant, il tourna le robinet dans le sens inverse d'une montre et s'apprêta à rejoindre la pièce principale pour contacter Dumbledore par la poudre de cheminette. Mais alors qu'il quittait la salle de bain, la jeune fille ouvrit bien grands ses yeux de couleur noisette faisant contraste avec son teint blafard, des cernes violets formant des poches sous sa rangée de cils inférieure, l'air possédée, hantée :

« - Ne me laissez pas ! Ne me laissez pas ! répéta-t-elle, affolée, fixant un point indéfini sur le mur auquel le serpentard tournait le dos.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Granger, je reviens dans un instant ! »

Celle-ci referma les yeux aussi brusquement qu'elle les avait ouverts et se retourna douloureusement vers la droite. Severus Rogue précipita le pas vers la cheminée à l'intérieur noir de suie, y jeta une petite poignée de sable magique et s'écria haut et fort « bureau de Scrimgeour », engouffrant sa tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il se fichait de savoir si la réunion du directeur de Poudlard était achevée, ce qui lui importait pour l'instant étant de sauver la jeune fille agonisant dans la baignoire. Que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il ne parvienne point a conserver son légendaire sang froid ?

Son buste arrivé a destination, il distingua au fond de la pièce richement décorée deux silhouettes concentrées sur leur discussion. Il prit alors la parole, n'osant pas perdre du temps en plus :

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais la situation est critique, lâcha-t-il sans reprendre son souffle, à la vitesse du Poudlard Express. Puis, se tournant vers Dumbledore, manifestement troublé par son intrusion : Professeur, pourriez vous me rejoindre le plus promptement possible chez moi ? Dumbledore le questionnant du regard, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : C'est une de vos élèves… »

Le célèbre directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En entendant le mot « élève », il se leva d'un bond, promit à un Scrimgeour déboussolé de reporter la conversation a plus tard et se rua vers l'âtre de la cheminée dont le serpentard venait de disparaître. Visiblement, la sécurité de ses précieux protégés lui importait plus que ce fou furieux de Lord Voldemord rodant dans la ville à la recherche de victimes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore et Rogue étaient dans la salle de bain crasseuse, observant attentivement Hermione, secouée de spasmes de folie, en proie à une véritable transe.

Dumbledore s'approcha prudemment de la brillante élève, porta sa main au front de la jeune fille. S'apercevant de l'ampleur des sévices, considérant scrupuleusement chacune de ses innombrables plaies, il rompit le silence qui s'était installé dans l'étroite et sombre pièce :

« - Severus, connaissez-vous la raison de cet état ? Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? s'enquit-il brusquement.

- Plus tôt dans la soirée, j'ai entendu des hurlements puis un « stupéfix » dans la maison attenante. J'ai alors décidé d'aller voir ce qui s'était passé et je l'ai trouvée a même le sol, évanouie, face a mon voisin ayant perdu connaissance. Je l'ai donc portée jusque chez moi et l'ai soignée du mieux que j'ai pu, étant donné que je savais que vous étiez en réunion. Quant au moldu d'a cote, je l'ai libéré du sortilège et l'ai plongé dans un profond sommeil de 24 heures, en attendant de connaître vos directives. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien faire Miss Granger chez mon voisin, mais une chose est sure : il est la cause de ses blessures. Je l'ai retrouvé étendu parmi des bouteilles d'alcool, la main en l'air et une expression de rage sur son visage violacé, raconta-t-il. Pensez vous qu'elle va s'en sortir, professeur ? demanda-t-il timidement, sur un ton trahissant une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oh, j'en suis pratiquement sûr…quels soins lui avez-vous fournis, Severus ? »

Le serpentard résuma les méthodes employées pendant les dernières heures dans le but de la soigner. Dumbledore hochait fréquemment la tête en signe d'approbation, se tournant de temps à autres vers son élève, dont la fièvre s'était a présent légèrement calmée, et qui affichait une expression plus sereine. Il conclut en disant qu'il allait de ce pas prévenir les parents de la blessée et disparut cette fois par la porte, transplanant dans la rue déserte.

Le professeur de potions resta la, planté devant de corps immergé dans l'eau, comme enraciné au sol depuis l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard. Hermione laissait échapper des larmes silencieuses, malgré ses yeux clos, roulant sur ses joues émaciées et blêmes. Les entailles écarlates pratiquées dans sa peau semblaient se résorber peu à peu grâce a l'onguent et ses hématomes bleutés, recouvrant pratiquement toute la surface de son corps, n'avaient pas changé d'aspect. Rogue, s'éveillant de sa contemplation, vida le bain et débouchant le siphon de métal argenté se découpant dans l'email ébréché de la baignoire. Il sécha du mieux qu'il put, à l'aide d'une serviette identique à la première, l'Hermione méconnaissable qu'il retenait avec peine et l'emmena dans ses bras jusqu'au divan ou elle sommeilla recroquevillée telle une petite créature cherchant une quelconque chaleur, cachée de la tête aux pieds sous la couverture défraîchie, veillée par le directeur de serpentard qui s'était vu confier cette tache par Dumbledore.

_Inquiétude ?_

_En esperant que cela vous ait plu... au fait, la rentree des classes, c'est demain pour moi, donc maintenant il va falloir attendre un peu plus entre chaque updating. Merci de votre comprehension (pour ceux qui comprennent ;D) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le chapitre suivant, qui, je l'espere, arrivera sous peu..._


	6. Chap 4: Père Noël et clé de bronze

**« Chapitre 4 : Père Noël et clé de bronze. »**

Lorsque Dumbledore parvint devant la maison des dentistes, il dut faire face a un élément qu'il n'avait pas prévu : la demeure était en cendre. Un incendie semblait l'avoir ravagée toute entière, ne laissant que certains pans de mur debout. La pelouse avait jauni sous l'effet du feu, des fragments de tuiles, de charpente et de briques calcinées jonchaient le sol, si bien que le directeur eut du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'endroit où devait se tenir la porte d'entrée avant le terrible incident. Il pénétra dans l'habitation en ruine en faisant bien attention d'éviter les objets carbonisés au fur et a mesure de sa progression, mais il ne put enjamber un miroir roussi par les flammes, qu'il brisa en mille morceaux. Sept ans de malheur, la journée commençait bien ! C'est dans ce qui devait être la salle de séjour qu'il aperçut, caché aux milieu des décombres, un chat zébré qui l'observait attentivement de ses yeux jaunes. Pattenrond vint se frotter a la robe de sorcier verte aux lunes dorées du vieux sorcier et le suivit a chacun de ses pas, ayant manqué de compagnie depuis la semaine dernière.

Dumbledore se demandait dans quelles sombres circonstances la maison avait-elle pu brûler, et si Hermione était au courant. En tout cas, pas une trace de ses parents, qui devaient loger a l'hôtel en attendant de retrouver un domicile. Dans ce cas, que pouvait bien faire la gryffondor chez le voisin alcoolique de Rogue ? Mais un détail attira son attention, et il s'arrêta de réfléchir a Hermione durant un instant : une latte de parquet légèrement soulevée. Il la retira avec précaution et devina, au fond d'une excavation savamment creusée, une statuette immaculée représentant un Père Noël rouge et blanc et, posée a côté, une longue et épaisse clé de bronze déformée. Supposant que les objets voudraient dire quelque chose aux yeux de son élève, il s'en empara, les plongea dans sa poche et replaça la section de bois sur la planque qu'elle recouvrait jusqu'à présent. N'ayant fait aucune autre découverte intéressante, il sortit de la propriété en escaladant les montagnes de choses en tout genre noircies et partiellement voir entièrement réduites en cendres. Sa randonnée terminée, le directeur de Poudlard se retrouva dans le jardin ravagé et aperçut un hibou prendre son envol avant de disparaître dans les cieux qui commençaient a l'éclaircir. Pattenrond se rua sur l'oiseau, mais ce dernier ne formait déjà plus qu'un point parmi les traînées de nuages. Une lettre frappée du sceau de Poudlard reposait à quelques mètres de lui, parmi les brins d'herbe secs. Sur l'enveloppe parcheminée, on pouvait lire :

Melle H. Granger

Maison noire de cendres encore fumante

5, avenue des Pervenches

Londres

Il ramassa la lettre qu'il glissa également dans sa poche, avec une pensée pour son école, puis transplana, le chat aux pattes arquées dans les bras, jusque chez Severus Rogue, laissant la rue déserte à son calme, ou l'horizon se teintait déjà de rose orangé.

Le serpentard veillait toujours la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement, la poitrine s'élevant puis s'abaissant tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration, quand Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce négligée. Il déposa Pattenrond sur le sol, qui fila rejoindre sa propriétaire. L'homme en noir, devinant que le chat appartenait a son élève, sa cape bruissant a chacun de ses pas, conduisit son supérieur dans sa cuisine et s'affaira a la gazinière dans le but de lui offrir une tasse de thé. Dumbledore s'installa, comme s'il se trouvait chez lui, sur une chaise bancale au dossier gris et déposa sans faire de bruit ses trouvailles sur la petite et tout aussi bancale table dont le plateau en résine semblait prêt de se décoller des pieds de métal blanc écaillé :

« - Voici ce que j'ai trouvé sous une planche du parquet de la maison de Miss Granger, annonca-t-il. Au fait, j'oubliais : la maison a apparemment été incendiée. Et les parents d'Hermione étaient bien évidemment introuvables, poursuivit le directeur de Poudlard.

Severus Rogue considéra longuement les objets avant de réagir.

« - Pensez-vous que les parents de Miss Granger sont…morts ? s'enquit-il, hésitant a prononcer le dernier mot.

- Je n'avais pas encore exploré cette éventualité, mais il se peut en effet qu'ils aient péri dans l'incendie de leur propre demeure. En tout cas, veuillez s'il vous plait donner ces effets personnels a Hermione Granger, il se peut qu'elle les reconnaisse, ajouta Dumbledore en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Parce que vous ne comptez pas l'emmener chez les Weasley dès son réveil ? demanda Rogue, qui ne comptait pas garder la jeune fille avec lui jusqu'à son retour a Poudlard.

- Mon cher Severus, les Weasley sont en vacances en Roumanie en compagnie de Charlie, quant à l'oncle et à la tante de Mr Potter, ils ont assez de Harry. Non, je pensais vous la laisser jusqu'à la rentrée, puisqu'elle n'a nulle part d'autre ou loger. En ce qui concerne votre voisin, je suggère de le soumettre au sortilège « Oubliette », afin qu'il ne se rappelle pas de cet abominable accident et qu'il poursuive sa vie sans aucun souvenir de l'évènement, proposa le célèbre directeur, sans laisser le serpentard l'interrompre.

- Bien, professeur, grogna-t-il dans un signe d'approbation, n'osant pas contredire Dumbledore qui semblait préoccupé et épuisé a présent.

Un silence imposant s'installa dans la pièce, régulièrement entrecoupé de bruits de tasses et de soucoupes. Rogue observait avec curiosité la figurine et la clé, et Dumbledore semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux vides de leur habituelle lueur malicieuse. Soudain, le directeur se leva, repoussant sa chaise contre le mur de l'angle :

« - Severus, je vous laisse aller rejoindre Miss Granger, qui ne va sans doute pas tarder à ouvrir l'œil. Je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper d'elle comme il se doit, et surtout ne la laissez pas seule dans la maison, insista l'homme à la robe vert sapin. Si jamais il ne se passe quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas a me contacter, et dites lui que c'est moi qui possède sa liste de fournitures et que je me charge de les acheter pour elle, puisqu'il faut lui éviter tout déplacement jusqu'à son rétablissement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, conclut-il en sortant de la pièce étriquée, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Rogue se saisit des objets, rejoignit comme voulu la jeune fille, sereine, la jambe gauche dépassant de le couverture, baignée du faible rayon de lumière que laissait entrer le rideau dégradé, et les déposa sur la table basse. Puis il marcha en direction de sa vaste bibliothèque, choisit un bouquin épais dont le titre, inscrit en gros caractères dorés, laissait en deviner long sur le genre de lectures du professeur de potion. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en velours capitonné de couleur bordeau aux boiseries ternes dépareillé au reste du mobilier, attendant le réveil de la gryffondor. Soudain, un hibou frappant du bec au carreau incrusté de poussière le sortit de sa lecture passionnée. Surpris par ce courrier, il ouvrit la fenêtre dans un grincement sonore et détacha de la patte du hibou grand duc une enveloppe indiquant son adresse. Il se rassit dans le confortable siège, la décacheta et déplia la lettre, rédigée dans une écriture longue et penchée, a l'encre noire, plats et déliés minutieusement marqués :

_Cher professeur Rogue,_

_Albus Dumbledore vient de m'avertir de l'état actuel de Miss Granger. Etant une élève de ma maison, je souhaitais m'assurer qu'elle était en de bonnes main, et que vous vous occupiez de ses plaies de votre mieux. Sachez qu'en cas de problème je serais disponible a venir vous rendre visite dans les plus brefs délais. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune idée des circonstances dans lesquelles elle a été blessée, mais dès que vous en apprenez plus sur la question, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de m'en informer par courrier. Quant a ses parents, je viens de contacter la police moldue qui m'a confirmé le pire : ils sont bien morts, comme vous l'envisagiez._

_Transmettez dès son réveil mes vœux de rétablissement à Miss Granger, et surtout ménagez la : pas de brusqueries ni d'imprudences. Elle risquerait d'en subir les conséquences dans un futur proche ou lointain, et, je peux vous l'assurer, je vous le ferais regretter à ma façon. _

_Avec mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend, cette vieille chouette déplumée !? » jugea aussitôt le serpentard dans sa tête. « Si elle pense que j'ai peur d'elle et de sa revanche à deux noises, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! ». Furieux contre le professeur de métamorphose, il envoya violement la lettre s'écraser contre le mur, ce qui provoqua Pattenrond qui s'élança d'un bond agile vers le projectile, et se mit a déchiqueter l'enveloppe de coups frénétiques de griffes. « Intelligent, le chat ! » remarqua pour lui-même Severus Rogue a voix basse, dans un rictus méprisant. La gryffondor, visiblement indisposée par toute cette agitation, se retourna précipitamment vers le dossier du canapé. Le professeur de potion se tira du fauteuil pour aller voir s'il avait réveillé la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait toujours les yeux clos et dormait profondément. En vue d'éviter de faire plus de bruit, il quitta la salle de séjour pour se réfugier dans son laboratoire, qui ressemblait étrangement a sa salle de classe a Poudlard, comportant des étagères poussiéreuses ou reposaient des bocaux remplis de formol, contenant des créatures a l'apparence visqueuse et particulièrement effrayantes. C'était cependant de loin la pièce la mieux entretenue de la mansarde, même si la paillasse croulait sous les très nombreuses fioles transparentes, remplies ou non, aux étiquettes jaunies, confondues pêle-mêle parmi des cristallisoirs, des éprouvettes, des pipettes, des récipients de verre en tous genres. Les ustensiles semblaient dater de quelques décennies, et remplissaient également les tiroirs de bois qui ne fermaient pas correctement. Un placard au coin de la piece était plein à craquer de flacons de toutes les tailles, et le sol carrelé aurait tout de même bien eu besoin d'un petit coup de balai.

Le directeur de serpentard s'installa sur une chaise de bureau a roulettes de plastiques noires et aplaties, qui tournaient avec peine, et s'attaqua a la préparation d'une nouvelle potion de son invention, maints livres disposés devant lui en équilibre contre la cloison dont la peinture se détachait en copeaux sous l'effet de l'humidité. On voyait bien a l'expression de son visage qu'il se trouvait dans son élément, passionné par les liquides bouillonnants en laissant échapper des chaudrons des vapeurs scintillantes tantôt parfumées tantôt colorées, mélangeant des liquides aux vertus mystérieuses, dégainant de temps a autres sa baguette d'ébène en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, absorbé par son travail.

Hermione, de son côté, ouvrit un œil après l'autre, collés par le sommeil. Elle constata qu'elle se trouvait toujours allongée sur le sofa comme lors de son premier réveil, et se souvint des paroles et surtout de la présence de Rogue, son détesté professeur de potions. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait la, ni même de combien de temps avait pu s'écouler depuis son arrivée. Sans doute quelques heures puisque le soleil avait rejoint son trône royal dans le ciel azur. Elle tenta de se lever mais ses blessures et contusions lui tiraillaient la peau et une douleur aigue s'emparait d'elle a chacun de ses mouvement. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Pattenrond, lové à ses pieds, ronronnant paisiblement. Rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé, elle se promit de remercier la personne dès qu'elle apprendrait son identité. Se demandant ou était passé le directeur de serpentard, elle se décida de l'appeler, dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas sorti :

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? Professeur Rogue ? héla-t-elle de sa voix enrouée. »

Le serpentard, entendant l'appel désespéré de la jeune fille, détacha son regard du chaudron ou la potion avait pris une teinte rose bonbon, qui jurait affreusement avec sa couleur de peau, puis se rendit de son pas traînant près de son élève étendue sur la causeuse, frêle et blême, sa tignasse de cheveux bruns plus enchevêtrée que jamais.

« - Eh bien vous voila enfin réveillée, Miss Granger ! Il est neuf heures passées et vous lambinez encore affalée dans ce canapé ! soupira Rogue sur un ton de dédain.

Il se souvint alors malgré lui de la lettre de McGonagall, reposant sur le sol, tailladée de longues traces de griffes, et se reprit, suivant le conseil du professeur de métamorphose, mais surtout ceux de Dumbledore qui lui avait recommandé de traiter la gryffondor avec douceur. Il se reprit donc, parlant d'une voix se voulant rassurante et faussement enjouée :

« - N'essayez pas de bougez ou vous risqueriez d'aggraver vos lésions. Restez allongée, je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais vous préparer un thé, et, si vous avez de la chance, un toast ou deux, annonça l'homme.

- Professeur, avant que vous partiez, puis-je vous poser une question ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix faible et rocailleuse.

- C'est déjà fait, mais vous pouvez recommencer, si vous voulez, répliqua Rogue.

- Voila, pourrai-je juste savoir ce que je fais la ? demanda Hermione sans faire attention a la réponse de son professeur.

- Ca, vous me l'expliquerez vous-même à mon retour ! conclut Rogue avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine. »

_Rancœur ?_


	7. Chap 7: Révélations

**« Chapitre 5 : Révélations. »**

Environ une demi-douzaine de minutes passa avant que Rogue ne reparaisse dans le salon, un plateau vert en plastique aux mains. Il le déposa sur la table basse, à côté d'Hermione qui observait sans vraiment regarder les livres alignés le long du mur peint de blanc cassé, voguant a travers ses pensées. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son professeur s'asseoir sur le bord du divan qu'elle réagit et remonta la couverture, à la même odeur de lessive que le col de la chemise posée sur l'accoudoir, sur son épaule découverte. Elle toisa longuement Rogue, plus fatigué que jamais par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, qui touillait à l'aide d'une cuillère d'argent noircie par les années le liquide verdâtre dans le but de le faire refroidir. Au bout d'un instant d'une longueur indéterminable, il lui tendit la tasse de porcelaine ébréchée d'un mouvement plein de grâce. Hermione s'en saisit en s'arrachant a la contemplation du serpentard aux yeux d'ébène éclatants et aux cheveux graisseux lui arrivant aux épaules dans un carré architectural de précision, hésitant a rompre le silence pesant. C'est ce dernier qui parla le premier, redoutant le flot de question qui n'allait pas tarder à jaillir tel un torrent des fines lèvres de la jeune fille :

« - J'ai mis du miel sur vos toasts, j'espère que vous aimez cela ? annonça le directeur de serpentard sur un ton doucereux ou l'on devinait une once d'hypocrisie.

- Oui, c'est parfait, merci professeur, balbutia Hermione, secouée par la soudaine « gentillesse » que lui manifestait Rogue. Elle s'empara d'un des toasts et y croqua à pleines dents, laissant les marques de ses longues incisives dans le pain de mie grillé. En effet, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin, ce qui faisait d'elle une parfaite affamée.

- Miss Granger, comme je vous le disais il y a quelques minutes déjà, j'aimerais bien apprendre, si possible, la raison de votre présence chez mon voisin, avoua-il, alors que qu'il se souvint de la mort des parents de son élève dont il avait eu vent il y a environ deux heures de ça par la missive de McGonagall.

- Chez votre…voisin ? Comment ça ? Cela signifie donc que mon oncle éloigné est…votre voisin ? répéta la jeune fille, perplexe.

- En effet, mais cela n'explique pas le fait que vous vous trouviez chez lui la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas seulement la nuit dernière, mais depuis la semaine passée. En fait, depuis la mort de mes parents… précisa-t-elle »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux noisette de la gryffondor, alors qu'elle évoquait pour l'une des premières fois ce décès tragique, mais avant qu'une d'entre elle s'ait eu le temps de rouler sur ses joues soyeuses, Rogue, troublé par les yeux humides de la jeune fille, s'adonna a la contemplation du bout de ses chaussures. Hermione se reprit lentement et poursuivit, après avoir ingurgité une gorgée de thé :

« - Le tribunal m'a confié à cet homme. Si j'avais su que vous habitiez derrière le mur…ajouta-elle sur un ton de regret, la voix tremblotant légèrement.

- Oui, Miss Granger ? fit le professeur de potion, l'incitant a finir sa phrase.

- Oh rien… Rien du tout… J'ai pensé a voix haute, voila tout… bafouilla la jeune fille, embarrassée.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit le serpentard en ricanant. Enfin, ce n'est pas le point. A présent, puis-je savoir comment vous êtes vous blessée si gravement ?

- Ah… euh… je suis tombée dans les escaliers, bredouilla-t-elle sans conviction, sachant que son professeur n'allait pas gober le mensonge. Et elle avait raison…

- Les escaliers, bien sur… dans ce cas, je me demande pourquoi j'ai retrouvé votre… oncle stupéfixé, en plein milieu de la piece. Sans doute un elfe de maison égyptien passé par la qui aurait emprunté votre baguette durant votre évanouissement, pendant que vous y êtes ! Me prenez-vous pour un troll, Miss Granger ? rétorqua-t-il violemment, oubliant les conseils de ses collègues, se demandant a l'occasion pourquoi aucune lettre du ministère n'était encore arrivée, lui communiquant l'ouverture d'un procès sous quelques jours, ou pire, un renvoi, puisque les moins de 17 ans ne sont pas autorisés a pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Le directeur de Poudlard avait du arranger l'affaire en plaidant la légitime défense…

- Non, pas du tout, professeur, mais…

- Mais ? Mais vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est ça ? De toute façon, qui me ferait confiance à part Dumbledore. Vous n'avez qu'à lire la lettre de votre directrice de maison pour vous en rendre compte ! s'emporta-t-il, s'étonnant lui-même en exprimant aussi ouvertement ses sentiments. »

Il se leva brusquement, s'empara de la lettre à l'enveloppe déchiquetée, et la mit sous le nez de son élève, qui l'attrapa et commença sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle l'eut terminée, elle la tendit à Severus Rogue qui se tenait toujours au dessus d'elle, les bras croisés. Une sorte d'aura de fureur se dégageait du serpentard, lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole, ne sachant guère par ou commencer :

« - Je suis désolée, professeur… je… je… marmonna-t-elle. Rasseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Vous me pardonnez ? »

Le directeur de serpentard laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation, puis se réinstalla près de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne savait que penser de l'attitude du professeur : il était tantôt sévère et cruel, tantôt presque navrant. La gryffondor venait de découvrir une facette cachée de la personnalité de Rogue.

« - Voila, en fait, cet homme est un alcoolique et… disons que j'ai subi sa brutalité pendant près de cinq jours maintenant. Mais hier, il était plus saoul que jamais et la brutalité s'est transformée en sauvagerie, si vous voyez ou je veux en venir. Mais je vous serait reconnaissante de n'en parler a personne, monsieur, synthétisa-t-elle, ce qui calma le serpentard. Je me chargerais moi-même de répondre au professeur McGonagall pour lui dire que vous vous occupez parfaitement de moi, ce qui est le cas. Il se peut que sans votre intervention, je ne serais pas plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Je vous dois beaucoup, professeur.

- Ne dites pas d'idioties, Miss Granger, reprit-il de son habituelle voix cassante, ce qui rassura la jeune fille. Comme si ce n'était pas plus simple de dire la vérité ! Enfin bon, le professeur Dumbledore vous a placée sous ma tutelle pour les cinq prochains jours, puisque vous n'avez nulle part d'autre ou loger. Il s'est personnellement chargé de vos fournitures scolaires et c'est lui qui a ramené votre chat ainsi que ces deux objets qu'il a trouvés dans votre ancienne maison, sous une latte de parquet décollée, en espérant que vous les reconnaissiez. »

Il montra la statuette et la clé a son élève, mais celle-ci fit mine de ne les avoir jamais vus :

« - Comment savait-il pour la maison ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Eh bien il a transplané jusqu'à chez vous pour prévenir vos défunts parents de votre état, et eut la surprise de sa vie en la découvrant en ruines, admit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ah… souffla la jeune fille sans conviction, fixant un point indéterminé du mur pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Mangez vos toasts avant qu'ils ne refroidissent, s'empressa de suggérer Rogue, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la gryffondor.

- Ils sont très bons, vous savez, ils ressemblent énormément a ceux de ma mère…

Cette fois, une et unique larme coula sur sa joue entaillée, mais elle l'essuya instantanément d'un revers de main, et, au grand soulagement du directeur de serpentard, il put faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il se souvint alors de l'homme toujours profondément endormi dans la mansarde attenante.

- Miss Granger, puis-je faire un rapide saut chez mon voisin… euh je veux dire votre tuteur, pour, si vous êtes d'accord bien-sûr, le soumettre au sortilège « Oubliettes » afin de lui retirer tout souvenir de l'accident de la veille et de votre existence, comme me l'a recommandé le professeur Dumbledore…

- Faites comme bon vous semble, l'interrompit Hermione, sur un ton placide, entre deux gorgées de thé.

- Dans ce cas, je serais de retour dans quelques minutes. Et surtout s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à crier, conclut-il avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore, indiquant qu'il venait de transplaner dans la maison voisine, laissant derrière lui une Hermione déstabilisée et dans les nuages… »

_Bienveillance ?_


	8. Chap 8: La pizza des miracles

**« Chapitre 6 : Les pizza des miracles. »**

Lorsque le professeur de potion pointa le nez chez lui après avoir opéré sur la mémoire de son toxicomane de voisin, qui s'était éveillé brusquement de son long sommeil en se tâtant le sol de ses mains engourdies, comme a la recherche d'un quelconque objet, il retrouva son élève lisant un bouquin a la couverture anthracite et a la tranche dorée aux feuilles du précieux métal. Ce livre n'était autre que celui qui lui avait fait retourner la maison sans dessus dessous la veille.

« - Miss Granger ! héla-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec cet ouvrage ouvert à la page des potions de force ? Est-ce maladif ou juste impulsif chez vous de fouiner dans les affaires des autres sans leur accord?

- Professeur, je viens de le trouver sous le coussin du canapé, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais le consulter pour m'oc…

- Assez ! interrompit-il, impassible. Je ne veux pas de vos explications, et à vrai dire, je m'en contrebalance ! Rendez-le-moi immédiatement ! ordonna le serpentard, en tendant le bras.

- Mais professeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute, plaida la jeune fille, blanche comme un linge, en remettant le livre à un Rogue fulminant de rage.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais : les bouquins s'ouvrent tout seuls devant vous ! Parfois, je me demande si vous n'avez pas du jus de citrouille en guise de cerveau, Miss Granger ! »

Sur ce, il replaça le pavé d'écrits dans la bibliothèque et disparut dans son laboratoire. La gryffondor, étonnée du comportement agressif de l'homme en noir, se retourna face au mur en esquissant une grimace de douleur, réfléchissant a la réaction d'Harry et de Ron s'il la retrouvaient allongée sur le divan miteux de Rogue, en sous-vêtements, et qui plus est tailladée de lésions plus profondes les une que les autres. Elle aurait voulu leur envoyer un hibou pour leur dire combien ils lui manquaient et qu'elle avait hâte de les retrouver pour une nouvelle année scolaire, mais elle doutait que le serpentard la laisse faire, surtout dans un tel état de irascibilité. Elle attendrait la rentrée afin de leur faire part de toutes ses aventures, ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Son professeur ne reparut que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, l'onguent de la veille dans la main droite et un livre dans l'autre, l'air beaucoup moins furieux. Avait-il regretté de s'être emporté contre la pauvre blessée a qui il était arrivé tant de malheurs ces derniers jours ?

« - Je vous apporte un peu de lecture, miss Granger, vous devez vous ennuyer. C'est votre livre de potion pour cette année, fit-il en lui tendant l'ouvrage, le regard concentré sur le sourire que lui adressait Hermione. J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir de prendre un peu d'avance sur les autres. Et en voyant votre mine réjouie, je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé, ajouta-t-il. La jeune fille aurait juré avoir aperçu un clin d'œil furtif sur le visage ridé et épuisé de Rogue.

- M… merci professeur, balbutia-t-elle, surprise par cette subite réconciliation, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

- De rien, Miss Granger. Maintenant, si vous pouviez vous découvrir pour que je puisse appliquer sur vos plaies ce merveilleux onguent (il leva la main, lui montrant le pot blanc) qui aidera votre organisme à cicatriser plus rapidement…

Le jeune fille parut gênée par le requête de son professeur, mais finit par s'exécuter, repoussant le plaid sur le côté du sofa.

- Voyons, ne vous recroquevillez pas ainsi ! Je vous signale que si je ne vous en avait pas tartiné hier, vous seriez dans un état bien plus catastrophique que cela ! reprit le serpentard, histoire de mettre en confiance son élève, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. »

Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, se détendit cependant un peu, et laissa Rogue s'occuper de son corps meurtri. Il était difficile de savoir si, lui aussi, éprouvait une certaine gêne a l'idée de parcourir du bout des doigts les courbes régulières de la gryffondor, mais une chose était sure : il s'y prenait mieux que madame Pomfresh elle-même, pensa Hermione, surprise par la virtuosité dont faisait preuve le professeur de potions. « Il aurait sans aucun doute fait un très bon guérisseur à Ste Mangouste. »

« - Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez déjà envisagé une carrière de guérisseur ou est-ce un don, demanda cette dernière, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est un don, Miss Granger ?

- De badigeonner les gens d'onguent malodorant ! répliqua la jeune fille, amusée par la réponse innocente mais sincère du directeur de serpentard.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, réprimant un sourire lui plissant délicatement les coins de ses fines lèvres. »

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avait entrevu ne serais-ce qu'une ombre de sourire de la part de son professeur. Ni hypocrite ni forcé, ce signe de félicité représentait presque un évènement a mentionner dans le livre des records. C'est fou comme cette simple réaction humaine rajeunissait le serpentard de nombreuses années. La jeune fille grava cet instant presque magique dans les méandres de son crâne, priant littéralement le ciel pour que cela se reproduise sous peu. Il était tellement agréable de voir se dessiner les fines rides d'expression au coin des ces yeux habituellement éteints, s'emplissant d'une telle chaleur qu'elle aurait pu faire fondre tous les glaciers du monde entier, rendre joie de vivre aux plus démunis, faire chanter allégrement les rossignols en plein hiver… Aux yeux de la gryffondor, ce sourire était cent fois plus efficace que tous les onguents de l'univers.

« - Pour tout vous dire, avant de poser ma candidature au poste de professeur de potion, j'avais postulé pour devenir guérisseur, mais ils ne m'ont pas accepté sous le prétexte que… je demeurais un Mangemort malgré mes aveux, avoua-t-il, embarrassé.

- N'empêche que je suis certaine que vous auriez fait du très bon travail dans cette branche de la médecine. Je trouve tout de même dommage que de simples préjugés brisent une carrière. Mais bon, vous vous rattrapez dans l'enseignement, c'est l'essentiel ! admit-elle, troublée par cette révélation.

- Oh, vous savez, avec le recul, je pense que je ne regrette pas cette profession, même si parfois il est vrai que d'apprendre à une bande de cornichons l'art des potions n'est pas aisé, surtout lorsque Mr Londubat commence a faire exploser un chaudron après l'autre, poursuivit-il en continuant d'étaler la substance vert amande d'une main experte. »

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin se répétant en écho sur les parois de la pièce.

« - Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Neville, le pauvre, il fait de son mieux, mais il a une peur bleue de vous et de cet « Evanesco » dont vous faites si souvent usage. Il se mélange les pinceaux et finit par oublier la moitié des ingrédients, se retrouvant avec des liquides saugrenus…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si effrayant a cela : il suffit de respecter les consignes et je le laisserais tranquille ! Il panique trop facilement et n'a de toute façon aucun don dans la fabrication des potions, l'interrompit Severus Rogue, concentré sur le bras droit de son élève, ses longs cheveux noir de geais chatouillant l'épaule de sa « patiente » sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. »

La gryffondor appréciait grandement qu'on s'occupe d'elle, après ces cinq jours d'abandon dans la mansarde de son tyran, ces cinq jours de pleurs, de lamentations, de coups, de sous-alimentation, ces cinq jours d'enfer. C'était vraiment une chance que son professeur l'ait trouvée a temps, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si elle était restée un jour de plus en compagnie de son prétendu oncle, cloîtrée entre quatre murs, enfermée dans ces pensées, comptant patiemment les jours qui la séparaient de la rentrée, retourner a Poudlard étant devenu sa lubie, son seul espoir.

Une fois l'onguent appliqué, la pendule sonna midi et le ventre d'Hermione commençait à gargouiller, quémandant une ration de nourriture. Le serpentard, comme ayant usé de ses pouvoirs en légilimancie, proposa à la jeune file de déjeuner :

« - Miss Granger, avez-vous faim ? Il est midi, et personnellement, je commence à avoir un petit creux. Cela vous dit de commencer votre lecture pendant que je vais me débattre avec mon armée de casseroles ? proposa-t-il.

- Je vous aiderais bien si j'en avais le pouvoir, mais malheureusement j'éprouve un mal fou rien qu'a me lever… mais je vous promet que je me rattraperais des que mes membres voudront bien soutenir mon poids, professeur, répondit Hermione, riant aux éclats pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Le serpentard, ne pouvant guère se payer un elfe de maison pour effectuer les taches ménagères, se mit à cuisiner un met dont la jeune fille reconnaissait l'odeur, mais impossible d'y attribuer un nom. Cela sentait à la fois la tomate, le fromage fondu, le jambon… et il était sûr qu'elle ne mettrait pas la main dessus en lisant comment préparer du Félix Felicis, l'élexir de la chance, qui s'avérait cependant horriblement compliqué a préparer. Ayant obtenu un « Optimal » à ses BUSE de potions, elle allait en effet avoir le privilège d'être une des seuls, et même éventuellement la seule à pouvoir poursuivre les cours avec le professeur Rogue en sixième année, puisqu'il n'acceptait dans sa classe que l'élite des élèves, « le Grand Cru », comme il disait. La merveilleuse senteur continuait d'emplir la maison, de s'imprégner à l'air ambiant, de titiller les narines de la gryffondor qui ne savait toujours pas quelle surprise elle devait s'attendre :

« - J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait trop cuire, c'est bien la première fois que je touche a de la pâte a pizza…

- De la pizza ! s'écria avec ravissement Hermione. C'est mon plat favori !

- Eh bien écoutez j'ai bien fait mon choix ! En fait j'ai exploré un livre de cuisine moldue pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de porter mon dévolu sur cette fameuse et délicieuse pizza, d'après ce qu'il en disent dans le bouquin… expliqua Rogue a la jeune fille en extase devant les assiettes.

- Qui est bon en potions est bon en cuisine ! proclama-t-elle après avoir goûté à la succulente tarte italienne, les yeux étincelant comme si elle se trouvait devant le dîner du réveillon de Noël. »

Et toute la journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Hermione rassura le professeur McGonagall qui se faisait tant de soucis à son égard en lui rédigeant une longue lettre comme quoi tout se passait pour le mieux du monde dans la mansarde de l'Impasse du Tisseur, malgré ses contusions dont elle ne traita toutefois pas les raisons. La jeune gryffondor venait de découvrir un homme attentionné derrière la façade froide et méprisante de son professeur, qui se révélait bien plus accessible et plaisant que sa première impression. Elle ne vit pas passer les heures et c'est ainsi que la nuit, une nuit de pleine lune étoilée, s'abattit sur les environs. Rogue, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de 24 heures tombait de sommeil et alla se coucher prématurément, laissant son élève prendre ses aises sur le sofa et s'endormir a son tour.

_« Un flacon d'encre brisé sur un parchemin nacré suffit à créer une pénombre__ parsemée d'astres bleutés. » _


	9. Chap 9: Sang, sueur et larmes

**« Chapitre 7 : Sang, sueur et larmes. »**

Il faisait bien froid cette nuit la. Blottie sous ses couvertures, les yeux clos et une expression sereine peinte sur son visage délicat à la joue entaillée, la gryffondor dormait paisiblement. Mais qui l'aurait observée de plus près aurait constaté le léger tic nerveux qui agitait sa main droite dans un geste qui devait signifier « Va t'en ! » ou tout simplement ses sourcils en bataille froncés par une quelconque incompréhension. Tout d'un coup, elle se retourna, poussa un petit cri aigu a peine audible, ouvrit grand ses paupières, révélant des iris noisette qui trahissaient angoisse et effroi. Elle se saisit brusquement de sa baguette reposant jusqu'à présent sur la table basse, et, dans une grimace de douleur, bondit sur ses pieds. Scrutant l'obscurité, la longue section de bois brandie au bout de son bras éraflé, elle fit un pas, puis deux vers l'avant, sur ses gardes. Soudain prise de panique, elle courut le plus vite que ses jambes mutilées le lui permettaient, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où son professeur pouvait bien dormir.

Elle ouvrit une porte qui s'avérait être celle de la cuisine, puis une autre qui découvrit une pièce ressemblant a une salle de bain carrelée et tomba enfin sur une chambre tapissée de vert sapin d'après ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans l'ombre et aperçut un lit double a l'autre bout de la pièce, encadré de deux tables de nuit travaillées dans le même bois. Et dans ce lit, la silhouette mince du serpentard, lui aussi couvert jusqu 'au cou. Elle se rua en direction de l'homme et lui secoua l'épaule, la peur coulant dans chacune de ses plus petites veines. Rogue sursauta et pointa sa baguette droit vers le cœur de son élève, qui battait la chamade.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il, Miss Granger ? fit-il, la respiration saccadée. Et d'abord, puis-je apprendre ce que vous faites debout alors que je vous avais ordonné de rester tranquillement allongée ?

- Mon oncle… la ceinture… puis un tiroir… essayé de l'ouvrir… pouvais pas… rire rauque… la poignée en miroir… porcelaine rouge… coupé le pied… et mon oncle… et la ceinture… mal au dos... me battait jusqu'au sang… et puis l'… haleta Hermione, hors d'haleine.

- Miss Granger, retournez dormir…

- Oui mais…

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! s'exclama le serpentard, perdant patience.

- Non ! C'était vrai, je l'ai vu ! L'ombre, elle était la… elle me disait…

- Rien de ce que vous avez vu ne s'est réellement passé. Allez vous allonger avant que vos plaies ne s'ouvrent a nouveau.

- Mais si je vous dit que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus que Rogue sauta hors du lit, et lui montrant la porte de son index :

« - Dehors !!! Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vos sottises ! »

Elle sortit alors de la chambre miteuse, tremblant de tous ses membres, sanglotant silencieusement dans l'ombre. Le serpentard claqua la porte derrière la jeune fille d'une simple ondulation de baguette, et s'étendit pour la seconde fois de la soirée sur le matelas aux ressorts grinçant de mécontentement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le professeur de potions ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver le sommeil, et se retourna vers la grande et magnifique pendule au coin de la pièce. Sculptée dans du bois brut, touchant presque le plafond à la peinture écaillée, c'était vraiment le seul meuble de la maison tout entière à être beau. Et même bien plus que beau : mystérieuse et imposante, cette pendule au balancier d'or massif enfermé derrière une petite porte vitrée allant régulièrement de gauche a droite sans aucun bruit, au cadran ou des chiffres romains calligraphiés en noir indiquaient les heures et aux trois aiguilles manufacturées dans un or tout aussi pur et étincelant se déplaçant au rythme du temps qui passe, dans un léger cliquetis agréable a l'oreille.

« - Deux heures du matin ! N'a-t-elle pas honte d'ameuter les populations a cette heure-ci ! s'écria-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'installa en position assise sur le bord de son lit a l'encadrement d'acajou, et alluma une bougie afin d'y voir plus clair. En effet, il ne pouvait pas la laisser pleurer comme une madeleine durant toute la nuit. « Mais que m'arrive-t-il ! » pensa Rogue, le célèbre directeur de serpentard réputé pour son irascibilité et son acariâtreté. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de quelqu'un. La première fois de sa vie que laisser quelqu'un pleurer alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de consoler cette personne lui semblait impossible, lui rongeait les entrailles. Il se souvint alors de lui au même age, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, écoutant les beuglements de son père, et les cris de sa mère pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rien pu faire et se leva d'un bond. Elle implorait silencieusement le ciel que quelqu'un vienne sécher ses larmes, il le savait, et n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser sans secours. Il connaissait parfaitement la signification les mots « délaissement » et « désespoir », et c'est ainsi que de son pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, cherchant du regard sa brillante élève. Pas une trace de la jeune fille ni dans le canapé, ni nulle part ailleurs. Il s'approcha donc du sofa, puis fit le tour de la pièce, et toujours rien. Il l'appela plusieurs fois alors qu'il fouillait la maison de fond en comble, sans réponse. De plus en plus alarmé, il poussa la porte de sa salle de bain étriquée et quelle fut son horreur lorsqu'il retrouva une Hermione penchée au dessus du lavabo à l'email ébréché, crachant du sang par gorgées entières, blême et maladive, le regard vide et embué, des pleurs jaillissant de ses yeux pour aller rouler sur ses joues creuses et émaciées et poursuivre leur voyage en compagnie du liquide écarlate contrastant affreusement avec les rebords blancs de la vasque, le miroir en face d'elle lui offrant a la vue un reflet terrifiant. Il s'approcha d'elle a grands pas, l'agrippa par les poignets et la regarda en face, l'obligeant a arrêter de vomir tout son sang.

« - Il faut le faire… sortir… il faut qu'il… parte… pantela pantela pantelapantela-t-elle, a cours de souffle, s'étouffant avec son liquide vital.

- Rien ne doit sortir, Miss Granger, rien du tout, tenta le serpentard pour la rassurer. Elle commençait vraiment à lui faire froid dans le dos.

- Maman veut… que je l'aide… je n'y arrive… pas… il est la… il faut qu'il sorte… ou elle va mourir…

- Voyons Miss Granger, écoutez-moi ! On se peut plus rien faire pour votre mère, elle est morte. »

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter le sujet…

« - Elle n'est… PAS MORTE ! hurla-t-elle à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Elle me l'a dit !

- Arrêtez de vous faire vomir et regardez-moi ! Tout va bien se passer, je suis la, vous n'êtes pas seule, vous êtes avec moi ! Il n'y a personne d'autre ici que vous et moi, et personne ne peut vous faire de mal tant que vous serez ici, vous m'entendez ! Personne ! »

Elle le considéra de haut en bas pendant dix bonnes secondes, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, les poignets toujours enserrés dans ses fines mains. Rogue parcourait toujours de ses yeux noirs et humides le visage marbré de rouge, ne quittant pas son élève des yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un de si affligeant, de si pitoyable, même en tant que Mangemort. Alors que la jeune fille continuait de sangloter, elle laissa échapper quelques mots, un certain espoir envahissant les traits de son visage noyé de sang et d'eau :

« - Vous croyez ? Je veux dire…vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Mais maman…

- Votre mère est en sécurité, rien ne lui arrivera, soyez en certaine. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il faut aider ici, c'est vous. N'ayez crainte, personne ne touchera a ne serais-ce qu'a un de vos cheveux en ma présence. Vous étés en sécurité, Miss Granger, tant que vous me faites confiance, la consola-t-il, tenant toujours fermement la gryffondor secouée de tremblements, pleurant a chaudes larmes, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

- Merci, professeur, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix angoissée. Merci.

- De rien, Miss Granger… Maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire que je puisse… »

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase : Hermione s'était agrippée a son cou, enfouissant son visage sous les cheveux noirs de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci, ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui tapota doucement son dos nu à la peau de pêche. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris quelqu'un dans ses bras depuis le décès de sa mère, et cette sensation lui restait presque inconnue. Quant a la jeune fille, le fait que Rogue ne la repousse pas semblait représenter quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle oscillait a présent entre cauchemar et rêve, ne voulant pas lâcher l'homme qui l'avait tant détestée depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle souhaitait à tout prix s'imprégner de l'odeur masculine et rassurante du serpentard, et la garder a tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Cette odeur savoureuse et réconfortante devait conserver une place en elle, et chaque fois qu'elle n'irait pas bien, elle resurgirait de nulle part et parfumerait son malheur pour le rendre faible et le faire prendre ses jambes à son cou. La scène lui semblait tant étrange, jamais auparavant elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose lui arriverait, qu'un jour elle se retrouverait dans une étreinte avec un professeur, et surtout avec ce professeur. Elle était comme paralysée, incapable de prononcer un mot et encore moins de les aligner pour former une phrase, et elle avait l'impression que ses muscles ne répondait plus a aux ordres de son cerveau. Tout ce qu'elle savait se résumait au fait qu'elle était la. Elle sentait deux mains douces dans son dos, des cheveux au toucher lisse et agréable lui caressant les joues, et cette odeur enivrante l'emportant au loin du commun des mortels, ses larmes salées poursuivant leur promenade promenade promenade promenadepromenade, allant humidifier le tissu noir recouvrant l'épaule et le cou du serpentard, qui observait dans le miroir chacun des plus infimes détails, comme si une pièce manquait au puzzle. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure châtain clair de la jeune fille, dont les pleurs redoublèrent.

« - Chut… murmura-t-il paisiblement. Tout ira bien… chut… »

Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, qu'importe ce qu'adviendrait d'elle. Et l'homme en noir n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur de brusquer le corps frêle. Elle était devenue si mince, presque osseuse après les tristes évènements et les mauvais traitements de son tuteur, et il avait l'impression qu'en faisant un pas en arrière, elle allait se fracasser en petits morceaux sur le sol, telle une statue de cristal. Il continuait de lui caresser ses longs cheveux délicatement, la soutenant de son mieux de sa main droite. Il appréciait énormément le toucher de sa peau fine et fragile, et avait l'impression qu'une mission venait de lui être confiée : protéger de son mieux la jeune fille qui avait tant subi et enduré en une semaine, qui s'était retrouvée du jour au lendemain sans parents, sans réconfort, sans défense. Il sentait le cœur brisé de son élève battre dans sa poitrine et souhaitait à tout prix qu'une potion ait la faculté de le guérir, mais il savait que le seul remède à ce mal n'était autre que l'amour. Il entendait déjà la voix de Dumbledore dans sa tête lui répéter que le plus grand pouvoir sur Terre est l'amour, et pour la première fois il saisit intégralement l'ampleur des paroles du directeur, alors qu'un mois auparavant il lui aurait ri au nez. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour comprendre et agir, il en était bien conscient. Mais seulement détenait-il ne serais-ce qu'une once de connaissance dans le domaine ? Concernant la préparation de potions et leurs usages, il était calé sur le sujet… mais alors la, il se rendait compte qu'un gouffre énorme s'ouvrait entre la théorie et la pratique. _L'amour…_ qu'aurait fait Dumbledore en cet instant précis ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir écouté plus tôt la sage parole, et d'être aussi gauche avec le petit oisillon qui lui offrait sa confiance, il trancha qu'il se laisserait porter par son intuition, puisque c'était et demeurait l'unique solution qui s'offrait a lui.

Peu a peu, les sanglots de la gryffondor se dissipèrent, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passées dans la même position, ce qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de notre novice en la matière, qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les frissons de son élève, celle-ci s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte, debout au milieu de la minuscule salle de bain, dans les bras rassurants de l'homme des cachots, de l'ombre et de la solitude. Rogue ne se comprenait plus : pourquoi faisait-il tout ça, dans quel but et ou cela le mènerait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et la lumière au bout du tunnel qui se faisait tant attendre restait hors de vue, si bien que toutes ces questions subsistaient sans réponse. Il passa alors un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos, et la souleva sans aucune difficulté. Alignant lentement mais sûrement ses pas, il se rendit dans la salle de séjour et la déposa prudemment dans le sofa, tentant de ne pas l'éveiller par quelque geste brutal. Cependant, c'est en la couvrant successivement de sa chemise de coton sombre et du plaid qu'elle rouvrit ses fines paupières semblant découpées dans du papier crépon et parla d'une voix douce mais enrouée, comme si sa vie dépendait de cette parole :

« - Ne me… laissez… pas seule…

- Vous êtes bien gentille, Miss Granger, mais je me vois mal passer une nuit sur le sol rien que pour…

- S'il vous plait… je vous… en prie… ne me laissez pas… balbutia-t-elle sur un ton suppliant. Je ne veux… plus jamais… être seule… j'ai peur… il va revenir…

- Mais voyons, personne ne vien…

- Vous m'avez dit… que vous resterez… avec moi… Je pensais que vous disiez vrai… Comment… ai-je pu… croire… le coupa-t-elle, une nouvelle larme roulant le long de sa coupure. »

Quelques jours auparavant, personne n'aurait pu convaincre le directeur de serpentard de faire une telle chose. Mais désormais, plus rien ne serait pareil. Et alors qu'il installait la jeune fille dans son propre lit, sur ses propres draps, enveloppée de ses propres couvertures et qu'il souffla doucement sur la flamme de sa bougie qui vacilla puis s'éteint dans un halo de fumée grise et disparate, il crut entendre la pendule marmonner « Demain sera un autre jour » entre deux tic-tac réguliers des fines aiguilles d'or, comme montrant du doigt la lune ronde et intacte au dehors, dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'été.

_Honnêteté ?_


End file.
